Hoy te dejo en libertad
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Aunque duela hay que ver la realidad y dejar libre a quien mas amamos. YAOI x3


Bueno como ya entro este lunes a clases voy a estar actualizando o subiendo nuevas historias porque ahora la escuela me consumirá y no tendré más vida social ok no tan exagerado pero tendré muy reducido el tiempo y espero que sean de su agrado.

Bueno Hetalia y sus personajes que tanto amo no me pertenecen T-T y corresponden a su debido autor Hidekaz-san.

Solo me corresponde mi OC de México ^. ^ Y solo una advertencia…. Es Yaoi! Y si no les gusta pues sálganse y busquen otra cosita sale y sobre aviso no hay engaño y comencemos.

Pd: Este es otro song fic y espero que si quede con la canción jejeje y es Hoy te dejo en libertad de Ha-ash x3.

* * *

><p>Hoy he venido con toda la felicidad del mundo, hoy te veo otra vez después de unos cuantos meses en los cuales estuve en mí casa o defendiéndote a ti de esos barbaros piratas. Pero al llegar y darte un abrazo me doy cuenta de que algo no está bien, lo analizo y me llega un gran temor acaso esas ideas fatales han regresado a ti y al seguir revisando las posibilidades un gran miedo me hunde en verdad.<p>

_**Siento que me desconoces,**_

_**Siento que tocarme ahora,**_

_**Te da igual Te da igual.**_

_**Cada vez hay más temores,**_

_**Crece como hiedra la inseguridad.**_

Ya es de noche y un gran cansancio se ha apoderado de nosotros por lo cual nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos aposentos de aquel lugar. De repente siento que algo me sujeta la muñeca, me volteo y ahí estas tú con tu cabeza inclinada y aunque sea algo casi inaudible escucho "Cuéntame una de tus aventuras por favor" ¿Es como lo viejos tiempos no?

_**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar,**_

_**Lo que un día en el alma nos unía,**_

_**Ya no está aunque estas,**_

_**Es momento de afrontar la realidad.**_

Y aquí estamos en el campo de batalla el cual deseaba con todo mi corazón evitar pero al final no pude esquivar. Como has crecido, yo luche para tenerte y he de confesarte que aunque apenas eras un infante te robaste mi corazón de una manera que no es natural o que este permitido en este mundo y ahora tu luchas por tu libertad con la misma intensidad y no lo quiero aceptar.

Porque no volvemos a las negociaciones en las cuales solo querías tu espacio pero aun ansiabas estar con migo que mi jefe sea el tuyo pero que sus ideas sean tomadas como sugerencias mientras que tu gente es la que al final tiene la última palabra. Soy un grandísimo tonto al no haber aceptado esa petición, perdóname por ser tan egoísta pero es que no te quiero compartir porque te amo.

_**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo,**_

_**Esa es la verdad**_

_**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**_

_**De sentirte a la mitad.**_

_**Me he cansado de intentar**_

_**Y no lograr que te vuelva enamora,**_

_**Sé que no me quieres lastimar,**_

_**Pero tengo que soltarte,**_

_**Hoy te dejo en libertad.**_

Todos tus primos del sur, Romano hasta Bélgica y Holanda me pregunta que si te odio. Está muy en claro que me duele y me siento desfallecer por eso pero odiarte sería un pecado o incluso algo peor. La verdad aunque tal vez nunca te lo diga quisiera saber cuándo fue que te empecé a perder.

_**No te odio no hay rencores,**_

_**Simplemente el corazón ya no está,**_

_**Tu corazón ya no está.**_

_**Se han perdido los colores, **_

_**Ya tus manos ya no me tratan de buscar.**_

Estoy en esta tarde de verano paseando por las calles de Madrid y de repente escucho a lo lejos una pieza de flamenco y de inmediato agudizo mi oído para detectarlo e ir en marcha hacia el lugar. Al llegar veo como una pareja dan su espectáculo en la calle el joven tocando magistralmente la guitarra y su doncella bailando con gracia y firmeza me llevan a los tiempo en los cuales tú con todas tus ansias querías aprender a bailar y después con el tiempo a tocar la guitarra y de los dos tu favorito fue el segundo hasta ver que es un instrumento esencial para tu música.

_**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar,**_

_**Lo que un día en el alma nos unía,**_

_**Ya no está aunque estas,**_

_**Es momento de afrontar la realidad.**_

Te juro que ya estoy harto de ese ingles cejon de pacotilla y se perfectamente que solo trata de ayudarme después de todo yo apoye a que su colonia se independizara pero no quiero ser como él y no dar la lucha, yo soy diferente y lo sabes perfectamente.

Esta ya es la tercera vez que intento reconquistarte y me doy lastima, está muy claro que ya no soy ese imperio el cual te impresiono hasta llegar al punto de decirme que era un dios por el cual dabas todo. Ahora soy un país que ha sufrido por aquel mocoso que es tu vecino y que ahora aborrezco y me ha dejado muy en claro que esta será la última vez que lo intente porque mi corazón ya no aguantaría un desplante más.

_**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo,**_

_**Esa es la verdad**_

_**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**_

_**De sentirte a la mitad.**_

_**Me he cansado de intentar**_

_**Y no lograr que te vuelva enamora,**_

_**Sé que no me quieres lastimar,**_

_**Pero tengo que soltarte.**_

Ahora mismo estoy en la gran sala de mi casa y lo único que hago es ver el fuego de la gran chimenea el cual me lleva al último momento en el cual fuimos uno. Estábamos todos sudados después de que me habías enseñado los huertos de tomates y al verte solo pude admirad tu piel tan suave como la seda pero con un color canela, tus ojos negros como aquel manto celestial que empezaba a surgir, tu cuerpo aunque apenas pareciera de un infante de 16 años está bien marcado y te llevaba a peca minar en sí mismo y tus cabellos rebeldes los cuales han si dos domados únicamente por el sudor ahora mismo una gota se desliza desde la comisura de tu frente la cual pasa por toda tu nariz para reposar en tus labios.

Te veas tan deseable que llevo mi mano a tu cara y la poso en tu mejilla para darle una ligera caricia y después depositar un suave e inocente beso que al ir transcurriendo el tiempo se vuelve más posesivo y letal. De tantas veces que lo hemos hecho llego a tu habitación y te deposito en la gran cama que está en medio de esta.

Ya ambos en ella volvemos a retomar lo que habíamos empezado y te vuelvo a besar con tanta pasión y al necesitar aire me separo de ti y te veo. ¿En qué momento mi angelito se convirtió en un travieso diablito? Yo ya no poseo mi blusa pero no es nada comparado contigo que estas como dios te trajo al mundo. De tus labios me voy a tu cuello en el cual dejo mi marca que le dice al mundo que eres mío al terminar bajo más y más hasta llegar a tu capital con la cual juego hasta lograr que te corras.

Por fin ya estamos en las mismas condiciones por lo tanto antes te doy en tus labios un besito de piquito para después posar tres dedos en ellos y de inmediato pero con malicia los empiezas al lamer. Cuando ya están bien lubricados te miro y sin decir alguna palabra me das la aceptación e introduzco el primer dedo, sacas un gemido de dolor y al poco tiempo de haber empezado a dar un masaje en círculos por así decirlo meto el siguiente hasta llegar al tercero.

Al ver al D.F veo que está totalmente erecto sonrió y te percatas y de tus labios sale un "Por favor" entonces dejo la tarea anterior y te tomo de la cintura y coloco encima de mi te pregunto ¿Listo? Y por respuesta veo tu cabeza asentir y te penetro. Todo parece una danza que va lenta y de repente agarra intensidad a tal grado que son acompañados por música la cual yo llamo "tus gemidos" al llegar al clímax me dices "te quiero" con lo cual terminamos. A la mañana siguiente te veo dormir pero algo me carcome el alma explícame desde cuando pasamos de un "Te amo" a un "Te quiero".

_**Me hace más daño seguir contigo,**_

_**Y ver que aun con mi calor sigas teniendo frio.**_

He caído tan bajo de hacer una alianza para poseerte ¿Tanta es mi desesperación por ti? Siempre lo he sabido que ese ingles de mal gusto en la cocina te quería poseer el ejemplo más fácil es la razón por la cual se volvió pirata y Francis que puedo decir de él, esa es su naturaleza.

Llegamos y empezamos a decirte la situación como trascurre la plática ambos bandos hemos expresado nuestra opinión y en un momento nuestros ojos se conectan y es obvio lo que voy hacer.

Al parecer Arthur al final de cuentas si es un compañero porque ha tomado la misma posición que yo pero me preocupas sé que Francis no se rendirá tan fácil pero ahora ese ya no es mi deber.

Volví a mi barco y te veo en el muelle como cuando eras mi mini yo pero para mi sorpresa elevas la mano, sonríes y gritas "Antonio, Arthur espero verlos pronto" aunque me hubiera encantado no tener que compartir la frase soy feliz y he comprendido que nunca debía de haber intentado esto y lo único que en verdad tenía que hacer era tratar de dialogar.

Definitivamente mi amado Alejandro hoy por fin te dejo en libertad.

_**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo,**_

_**Esa es la verdad**_

_**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**_

_**De sentirte a la mitad.**_

_**Me he cansado de intentar**_

_**Y no lograr que te vuelva enamora,**_

_**Sé que no me quieres lastimar,**_

_**Pero tengo que soltarte,**_

_**Hoy te dejo en libertad.**_

* * *

><p>No mames por fin lo termine n.n y espero que sea de su agrado y si esta vez agregue lemon porque siempre me regañan conque le corto en la mejor parte y pues ya saben jejeje.<p>

Y como siempre si tengo algún error díganmelo porque eso hará que sea mejor escrito y me dará más ánimos y hare más cosas y todos ganamos.

Ya les había comentado sobre que Hidekaz-san está pidiendo ayuda para poder crear a México y en mi cuenta o perfil les deje todo lo necesario para que puedan hacerlo x3.

Este es un fic que me pedido Alicia Almeida que me ha apoyado mucho pero principalmente desde devianart por lo cual se lo dejo con mucho cariño y Jwazpink me has pedido el de la guerra fría y pues si te lo cumpliré solo déjame actualizar en las tres historias grandes que tengo y subir un CanadáxMéxico que tengo y empezare a hacerlo sale.

Y eso es todo creo y por cada review harán que le mande a Hidekaz-san más info de Mé-chan 0=3


End file.
